MAGNET
by Ayuuka
Summary: aku mencintainya apa tak apa bila ini terus terjadi? tapi kenapa? "tak apa" bisikmu dalam pelukmu wallaupun mendapat banyak luka aku yakin kita akan selalu bersama Rat M buat jaga-jaga aja


**MAGNET**

Pairing : Kagamine Rin x Kagamine Len

Vocaloid

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, alur rada ngk jelas dan kecepetan,

Twincest,Gaje de el el

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perkenalkan Aku kagamine Rin seorang gadis dengan Rambut Honey blonde sebahu yang biasa menggunakan 2 pasang jepitan putih untuk menjepit poniku dan pita putih yang berbentuk seperti kelinci dikepalaku. Hari ini aku bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari panti asuhan ini, ada perasaan sedih melandaku karna meninggalkan tempat yang seperti rumah idaman bagiku… ohiya dulu aku di asuh oleh ayahku dulu saat orangtua kami bercerai tapi ayahku menitipkanku di panti asuhan dengan alasan tidak mampu membiayainya tapi itu dulu, sekarang ayahku meninggal dan aku di adopsi oleh keluarga dari ibuku yakni kakekku. Kakekku bilang aku memiliki kembaran, tapi entahla dulu aku masih sangat kecil bahkan aku tak mengingat bahwa diriku memiliki kembaran

"Riinn kakekmu sudah datang untuk menjemputmu" ucap salah satu pengasuhku

"Yosh…. Selamat tinggal rumah penuh kenanganku dan kamarku. Ku harap yang tinggal di kamarku tidak merusak atribut apapun" ucapku sambil menyentuh tembok seraya tersenyum kemudian berjalan pergi menuju rumah. Tampak dari kejauhan ada seorang supir yang menantiku sambil membukakan pintu, akupun masuk sambil membawa koper-koperku ikut masuk kedalam juga.

Setelah perjalanan yang memakan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit dari panti asuhan aku pun sampai dirumah baruku disana terdapat 3 orang yang menantiku, 2 orang tua dan 1 pemuda yang terlihat seperti diriku hanya saja dia laki-laki.

"selamat datang dirumah baru " sambut nenekku sambil membantuku membawakan koperku

"selamat datang Rin aku Len, mulai besok kita 1 sekolah di Vocaloid Gakuen"Ucapnya sambil tersenyum aku pun ntah kenapa jadi ikut tersenyum setelah melihat senyumannya.

 **Pertemuan kita ini awal dari sebuah dosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rin ke perpustakaan yuk" ajak Len. Rin pun menggangguk dan kemudian berjalan disamping Len. Banyak yang memandang Rin dengan tatapan iri karna ia dapat berjalan beriringan dengan Len yang tampan, populer, pintar dan Len yang mereka puja di Vocaloid Gakuen mereka sangat iri pada Rin, semenjak kedatangan Rin atmosfer pada len sedikit berubah mulai dari kebiasaan Len yang menatap sinis semua orang didekatnya menjadi murah snyum ke siapapun.

"emm an-anu Len kenapa mereka akhir akhir ini sering menatapku?" tanya Rin

"Abaikan saja mereka" jawab Len santai sambil terus berjalan.

"Ta-tapi Le-Le.." kata-kata Rin terhenti karna tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Len menutup mulut Rin

"Biarkan mereka Rin, apapun yang mereka katakan aku tetap menyukaimu" ucap Len sambil tersenyum pada Rin ya senyum itu hanya ditunjukan pada Rin seorang.

Rin pun mengangguk pertanya ia mengerti. Dan menjauhkan jarinya.

 **Kata-Kata cinta yang kau ucapkan itu membuatku jatuh dalam pesona yang salah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini rin pulang dengan tubuh lunglai, sekolahnya terasa sangat menyeramkan apalagi beberapa kali ia hampir dicegat oleh beberapa siswi Vocaloid gakuen untung saja Len menolongnya.

Rin pun berjalan menuju dapur dan meminum cola yang ada dikulkas tiba-tiba Len datang dari belakang dan memeluk Rin. Hal tersebut hampir membuat Rin tersedak dan Len yang memeluknya tiba-tiba sedikit terkekeh

"ada apa?" tanya Rin

"tidak ada" balas Len

"yakin tidak ada apa-apa? " tanya Rin lagi

Berlahan Len menggeleng dan menghadapkan wajahnya keleher Rin "Ri-Rin sebenarnya aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya…. Bolehkah?"

Rin pun terdiam. Namun tak lama setelah itu ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada Len "silahkan miliki aku, Len" bisik Rin. Bibir mereka berdua akirnya saling bersentuhan dan sentuham itu semakin dalam tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengakhirnya.

 **Setiap sentuhan ini merupakan dosa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin pun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya terutama diselangkanya dilihatnya Len tertidur disebelahnya. Wajah Rin pun memerah

'apa yang kulakukan semalam' batin Rin sambil menutupi wajahnya

"enggghh" iggau Len yang kemudian mulai membuka matanya yang berwarna soft blue seperti milikku berlahan

"Pagi Len kun" sapa Rin dipagi sambil tersenyum

"apa kau kesakitan?" tanya Len

Rin pun menganggukan kepalanya "apalagi dibagian bawah" balas rin sambil menunduk

"kau mau berangkat sekolah kan? Ayo mandi" ucap Len sambil menggendong Rin kekamar mandi dengan wajah rin yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

-Waktu sekolah—

Saat disekolah Rin pun mulai belajar sambil memikirkan Len, mungkin bisa dibilang ia tidak konsen belajar, saat jam pulang tiba Rin menuju kelas Len dengan ceria saat sampai dikelas Len ia melihat Len tengah berbicara dengan Miku hal tersebut membuat Rin cemburu sangat cemburu akhirnya Rin berjalan kebangku Len dan mencium Len didepan teman-teman disekolahnya bahkan Miku pun terdiam dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan tepat didepan matanya.

 **Kita takkan bisa memutar waktu dan mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"RIN LEN!" ucap seseorang yang memanggil mereka berdua "ka-kakek" ucap mereka berdua secara serentak

"apa yang sudah kalian lakukan! Kalian itu saudara" ucap kakeknya dengan tampang sedih

"ka-kami.."

"putus kan hubungan kalian atau jangan pernah menampak kan kaki kalian dirumah ini" ucap kakeknya dengan tegas sambil menahan air mata. Mereka pun menggeleng

"KALIAN INI KENAPA! LEN KAKEK MENDIDIKMU BUKAN UNTUK MENCINTAI SAUDARAMU SENDIRI KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI KALIAN" bentak kakeknya. Nenek mau menulong mereka namum apa yang bisa dilakukannya murka suaminya itu membuatnya bungkam dan membuatnya meratapi nasip kedua cucunya.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGINJAKKAN KAKI KALIAN LAGI DISINI!" teriak kakeknya sambil mengusir Rin dan Len keluar dari rumahnya

 **Kita semakin hanyut dalam dosa**

 **.**

 **.**

Disini lah mereka dirumah tua milik peninggalan ayahnya. Rumah nya masih banyak perabotan dan masih dikatakan layak dihuni karna saat dipanti asuhan rumah ini memang untuknya namun ia tidak diperbolehkan tinggal disini kalau sendirian.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin pada Len karna tadi len sempat ditampar oleh kakek mereka

"aku tak apa" jawab Len dengan lembut. Hujan pun mulai datang Rin pun memandang keluar jendela dengan wajah putus asa, Len pun berjalan menuju Rin yang berada didekat jendela kemudian memeluknya dari belakang

"tak apa" bisiknya sambil meneteskan air mata di bahu Rin

"kenapa kau meneteskan air mata? Kau bi-bilang tak apa?" tanya Rin sambil ikut menangis kecil. Kemudian Len mencium Rin " kita sudah melakukan dosa dan dosa yang tidak mampu dimaafkan oleh siapapun, tapi aku akan tetap mencintaimu Rin" ucap Len sambil tersenyum

"mau di uji seberat apapun dan dipisahkan sejauh apapun aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi disuatu tempat" balas Rin

"ya " ucap Len sambil tersenyum

"Karna kita adalah Magnet"

.

.

FIN

Holaa ayuu kembali dgn fic gaje abal-abal lol, fiq req dari anak dumay ayuu imisialnya Rahma nadia maharani (woy itu nama lengkap -_-) dan terispirasi dari fanspage yaoi ._. dan lagu vocaloid Magnet

Emm mungkin ada yg salah eja ato salah dalah eyd? Alur kecepetan? :" tolong dikoreksi yaa …

Oke sampe ketemu dicerita selanjutnya ^O^ *poff *ilang~


End file.
